


旅人与仙人掌

by blankmoonbaiyue



Series: 黑星产粮 [8]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game), blackstar - Fandom, 黑星, 黑星剧场
Genre: F/M, 一般向, 童话风
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue
Summary: 本来想在2月3号凌晨发布，因为时差延迟了一天这次没有过激内容，单纯想祝Heath君生日快乐！希望他能早日恢复健康，遇见Heath是我们的幸运
Relationships: Heath/You
Series: 黑星产粮 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137377





	旅人与仙人掌

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想在2月3号凌晨发布，因为时差延迟了一天  
> 这次没有过激内容，单纯想祝Heath君生日快乐！  
> 希望他能早日恢复健康，遇见Heath是我们的幸运

祝Heath君生日快乐！  
OOC有  
请自行避雷  
仙人掌的花语和heath的顽强坚韧很是吻合，亦有考虑到heath的经历和刚柔相济的性格，故将背景设立为荒凉的沙漠，采用仙人掌而不是欧石南作为主角。

没有星星的夜晚。  
你在沙漠中跋涉。  
饥饿，干渴……浑身燥热，过度的痛苦使你迷失了方向，短暂的挣扎过后，意志逐渐被荒蛮之地所瓦解。  
好想一觉睡过去，再也醒不来的那种。  
为什么要抛弃都市生活，远赴这无人问津，未被驯服的异乡？  
“因为这里有你向往的自由啊。”  
“再不起来的话，可能会死的。”  
低沉的男声，和着清冷月光传入耳畔，如微风吹拂般清爽。  
“能和你成为朋友吗？”  
原以为久旱逢甘霖，谁知竟是一场奇遇，犹自感叹，你抬头望向头顶那高大的…仙人掌。  
“为什么仙人掌会说话。”  
“因为我想了解人类，人类的语言，人类的艺术，人类的歌曲，还有…人类的感情。”  
“抱歉只能以这幅姿态和你交流，我已经，很久没有见过活着的人类了。”  
“曾经，过往的行人在我的阴影下燃起篝火，彻夜歌唱，他让我知道世上除了雨露和阳光，还有更为美好的存在。”  
“但是他去了很远的地方，不会再回来了。”  
“我从未忘记他。”  
脱水使你无力打断自说自话的仙人掌，他听上去很寂寞，高大，但却纤弱，像是大病初愈的人，又像是孤独的侠客。风割断了他的四肢，裸露在外的肌肤渗出绿色的血，只剩下躯干，毫不退缩的与烈日对抗。  
“已经习惯了，所以不痛的。”  
察觉到你的目光，他笨拙的转移话题。  
“我的体内有不少汁水，你可以用我来补充体力。”  
“朋友理应相互帮助，等你好起来，可以给我讲讲你的故事吗？”  
有什么好说的，在钢铁丛林中迷失了自我，想要远离人群，无意中误闯荒郊野岭，谁能想到繁华都市的边缘竟如此破败不堪，人类画地为牢将自身关入囚笼，斗兽场里每天都在上演同类自相残杀的悲剧。  
即使不利用他人，也会被他人利用，不伤害他人，也会被他人伤害。  
在筋疲力尽逃离没有终点的迷宫后，也没能去往桃花源和理想乡。  
“即使没有星星，也有月亮，没有房屋，我也可以为你遮风挡雨。”  
仙人掌的影子晃动着。  
“纵使风吹雨打，这里仍有生命存在，我们都是这颗星球上的旅人，在不得不离开前，我还想和你交谈，还想为你歌唱，还想见识更多仍未见过的美好之物。”  
“可以的话，我想和你结伴同行。”  
“我可以用歌声抚慰你的伤痛，请你用人类的情感浇灌我。”  
破碎的枝条上，长着小小的花苞。  
平稳的男声有了些许起伏。  
“我想将第一朵花献给你。”  
“你不再是孤身一人，请不要忘记沙漠中的我。”  
他在月下为你歌唱，伴着流淌的歌声，你陷入了梦境。  
梦中女孩依偎着男孩，他俩的手紧紧相握，仿佛连残酷的命运也无法拆散。

（注：唱的不是rap）


End file.
